Signs You're In Love
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: [JUMIN HAN] The day that she would not return my affection... that would be the scariest thing to happen in the world. She should know that I admire her fully and me being this... being like this... is...me expressing how I feel towards her. I would not apologize for the actions that I cease to see as a hindrance to anyone's progression in life.


**Signs You're In Love**

Written by Shuffle Princess

* * *

Disclaimed: The characters mentioned are not mine. The signs are based off from one of the sites if you google. ^^ (Yet the plot is mine.)

* * *

 _You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _~ Jesse McCartney (Beautiful Soul)_

* * *

 **[JUMIN HAN]**

MC sent this link on the group chat because Yoosung started talking about how he has not gotten a girlfriend eversince he was born. This topic has been going on for about the tenth time this year. Talk about an impasse.

I was curious and I clicked on the link. It got redirected to another page.

"Signs You're In Love." I nonchalantly said the bolded words aloud. "How ridiculous."

After the huge, blinking title, it said: _By MC_ below it.

 _She wrote this? Interesting._

Maybe I could spare five minutes of my time.

The page had black background but with red hearts drawn all over it. If I could count it, it would probably amount to Elizabeth the 3rd's fur.

Anyway...

.

 _Sign#12 Everything reminds you of her_

... I guess that's true. She's beautiful. Even if I look at this white wine in front of me, it would remind me of how her eyes sparkle. It is definitely one of her best features.

.

 _Sign#11 You always find yourself talking about her_

 _..._

 _Am I...?_

My phone just vibrated. Assistant Kang is calling me. She can wait. This has piqued my curiosity.

.

 _Sign#10 Two minutes with her is worth more than a whole day without her_

I sighed. This is true. Definitely true. _MC... how did you manage to know?_

 _._

 _Sign#9 You're endlessly curious about her_

Yes. Yes. About how her day has been. Wondering what she did. Wondering if she ate already. Wondering if she had the right amount of nutrients in one meal...

 _How...?_

The fact that MC knows this much had me astonished. My phone started ringing again and I ended the call. Assistant Kang, whatever that is, it will have to wait.

.

 _Sign#8 Your apetite shrinks_

It's true. I couldn't stomach not knowing things...about her. If something happened... I don't know what I would do. It would probably take all my sanity away if she would be in any form of danger.

.

 _Sign#7 She drives you crazy but you still love being around her_

Half-true. She doesn't drive me crazy. I always think about her and she's always on my—

Does this mean she is driving me crazy?

 _MC... You..._

 _._

 _Sign#6 You have more energy_

Yes. She gives me strength.

I just put my phone on silent. Assistant Kang, what must be so urgent that you dare interrupt me in the midst of discovering something entirely... I don't know... How do you describe this? Euphoria? No. It's just... like a warm glow that spreads through —No.

Moving on...

.

 _Sign#5 You can't concentrate studying or working_

It's a lie when they said 'out of sight, out of mind' because the more time you spend away from... _What am I even thinking?_

 _._

 _Sign#4 You can't explain why you're always happy_

I can. It's because of her. She makes me happy.

MC, you deserve a reward for this. I will give you something... something you won't forget.

.

 _Sign#3 You mentally make notes of the things she likes_

Of course. I cannot inconvenience her. If I accidentally brought her something that was not up to her standards or, in some way, would give her some sort of allergy... (Would she be allergic to leather? I need to check...) I would not forgive myself. This would be one thing that cannot be pardoned. There will be no excuses. Mistakes are mistakes.

.

 _Sign#2 She scares the hell out of you_

The day that she would not return my affection... that would be the scariest thing to happen in the world. She should know that I admire her fully and me being this... being like this... is...me expressing how I feel towards her. I would not apologize for the actions that I cease to see as a hindrance to anyone's progression in life. Me being upfront with my own feelings... this is me.

.

 _Sign#1 One person crossed your mind as you went and read on the list_

...

...

...

...

...

 _I need to talk to MC. Now._

* * *

 **[CHATROOM]**

 _[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]_

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han! There you are! I've been trying to get hold of you!

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, this is not the time.

Yoosung*: Heya Jumin!

ZEN: Mr. Trustfund Kid is here. -_- Jaehee's been looking for you. And that is your greeting?

Jaehee Kang: What do you mean? This is important! We have a proposal to make today and you are late by ten minutes!

Jumin Han: Where is MC? I need to talk to her.

ZEN: So rude ;;;;;;

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han? Shall we proceed with the meeting?

Jumin Han: As you wish, Assistant Kang. Apologize on my behalf and say that there are things that need my attention as of the moment.

Yoosung*: o.o What is going on?

Zen: I have no idea.

Jaehee Kang: Noted. I will notify the board. Please get here as soon as possible.

Jumin Han: As soon as this matter is resolved, I will definitely rush to the office. Pardon my tardiness for once.

Jaehee: Should I be worried ;;

ZEN: Poor Jaehee! Give her a break, Jumin!

Jumin Han: No, you shouldn't be worried. Calm down and get back to the meeting.

Jaehee Kang: Okay, Mr. Han. Talk to you later, Yoosung, Zen.

Yoosung*: Bye, Jaehee! Hoping for the best!

ZEN: You can do it!

 _[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]_

 _[MC has entered the chatroom.]_

Jumin Han: MC!

Zen: Hey, babe~

Yoosung*: MC!

MC: Hi. ^^; What's up?

Jumin Han: MC.

MC: Yes?

Yoosung*: Jumin's being creepy. ;;;

ZEN: He's always been creepy.

Jumin Han: I am not paying attention to you two talking nonsense but MC, I have read the link you sent earlier.

MC: Oh, really / Did you see my work?

Jumin Han: Yes, I didn't know you write... articles.

MC: Yes... I do. ^^;

ZEN: Oh the 'Signs You're In Love'? Yes, that was amazing, MC!

Yoosung*: I need to read that! I was playing LOLOL and forgot to read it! BRB!

MC: / Thanks!

 _[Yoosung* has left the chatroom.]_

 _[707 has entered the chatroom.]_

707: Defender of justice has arrived!

Jumin Han: Anyway, MC... You have made me open my eyes.

707: What is this?! Jumin is in love?!

ZEN: ?! NO WAY!

MC: Umm...

Jumin Han: I am in love.

707: OMG HE CONFESSED!

ZEN: NO—

MC: / Wait—

Jumin Han: You made me realize that this...that what I feel is true love. It is this and nothing else. Nothing else matters.

707: OMG CALL THE AMBULANCE! JUMIN HAN IS IN LOVE!

ZEN: I can't believe this! ;;;;;;;;;

Jumin Han: I am thanking you, MC, from the bottom of my heart.

MC: Umm... You're welcome. /;;

707: DO I HEAR CHURCH WEDDING BELLS?

Jumin Han: Sadly, I cannot marry her.

ZEN: You haven't even proposed yet! ;; Stop leading her on, man!

Jumin Han: Huh? I wasn't leading anyone on. I was just truly expressing my feelings.

ZEN: FEELINGS?!

707: YES, THAT IS THE CHURCH WEDDING BELLS I HEAR!

MC: ;;;; I don't understand

Jumin Han: I am madly in love. And I could not help it. She's the only thing I see.

707: DUN DUN DUNDUUUUUNNNNNN~

ZEN: YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MC?!

MC: ... /

Jumin Han: Who told you that?

ZEN: That's what you're saying right now!

Jumin Han: No. What I'm saying is, I'm thanking her because she made me realize how much I love Elizabeth the 3rd. Indeed. Thank you, MC.

MC: ... Oh

ZEN: WTF

707: OOOHHHHH I LOVE ELLY, TOO~~

 _[MC has left the chatroom.]_

Jumin Han: Do not call her Elly. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

ZEN: SHE LEFT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, HEARTLESS CAT LOVER BASTARD!

Jumin Han: You just contradicted yourself. How can I be heartless yet still be a lover? I wasn't in any way, in the wrong. I was merely being grateful.

707: JUMIN, LET ME SEE ELLY! A)8

Jumin Han: No. And I shall take my leave. Assistant Kang is ringing my phone again. Good bye.

ZEN: Such a brat! -_- Poor MC.

707: ELLYYYYYY~!

 _[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. As some of you may know, I am currently obsessed with Mystic Messenger. HAHAHA! I AM SO IN LOVE WITH LUCIEL, BTW. If you are friends with me on facebook or if you follow my page, you would know. XD Go to my profile and let's talk about MM! Love you guys. Please leave me a review~**

 **QUESTIOOOON: I THINK I SHOULD DO Signs You're In Love for others, too. Should I? |D**

 **LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **~ Shuffle Princess (120416; 11:28PMGMT)**


End file.
